gwyndolynfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Timeline
Complete Timeline Summertide I: Firstday: * Campaign Began * Gwen and Galvyn fight Twig Blights at Reid Lodge * Message from Lynette explaining her discovery of corrupted animals and blights in the forest, and that she will be late Secondday: * Gwen goes to Warmwater Farm to babysit Thirdday: * Gwen and Galvyn train back at Reid Lodge, Galvyn teaches Gwen two weapon fighting defense * Lynette returns from the Misty Forest and explains the current situation regarding the Gulthias Tree ** The Elves are organizing search parties to find the tree. ** Lynette and Melandrach asked the Hybsils to patrol the western border of the forest, and the Dryads to patrol the east. Fourthday: * Gwen and Galvyn leave for Daggerford * They meet Daralniic Ofandrus (Drew) on the way, who asks to join them * Upon arriving at Daggerford, Galvyn tells Gwen he is a member of the Harpers Fifthday: * Gwen spends the day in Daggerford with Drew * Visits the Mysterious Diviner, who has a deck of many things ** Gwen recieves the Ring of Adjustment, some experience, and a blessing of premonition ** Drew doesn't explain what happened with his draws until Eighthday * Stands in for an actress in a play * The two explore the market and taverns * The two meet Asparagus the cat and completes the King of the Cats adventure * The two meet the wizard Aeris Elora, who casts some identify spells on the Ring of Adjustment * Gwen meets up with Galvyn in the evening who explains that the Harpers would like to meet with her Sixthday: * Gwen and Galvyn meet up with the Harpers, who are currently being led by Syndra Silvane of Waterdeep. ** Syndra explains she would like to help with the Gulthias Tree, but they are understaffed and currently missing the Daggerford faction leader, Kelson Darktreader. ** Syndra explains that Darktreader left to investigate a goblin tribe, south of Bowshot, which may be involved with strange magic, but hasn't sent word in several days. ** Syndra asks Gwen if she would like to deal with the Bowshot tribe, and track down Darktreader. If successful, she will be invited to join the Harpers. * Galvyn heads back to the Reid Lodge to continue defending it against the Blights * Gwen meets up with Drew and invites him to Bowshot to help deal with the goblins (but does not directly tell him about the Harpers) * Gwen and Drew buy a second horse (Grey) for the trip ** Gwen helps Drew overcome his fear of horses, and trains him to ride. * Gwen and Drew travel to Bowshot * Once in Bowshot, the duo are met by Frida, the constable, who only lets them in after some serious persuasion. * After some heated arguing in the town Inn about the duo's help with the goblins, they learn that a ranger named Dawn Mistwalker supposedly knows where the goblins are hiding, and that Darktreader never went south to the goblins, he went east, to the misty forest. Seventhday: * Gwen and Drew wake up in Bowshot after a night at the inn and meet with Dawn Mistwalker * Dawn agrees to take them to the goblin cave, and also to take a letter to the Reid Lodge * The three of them set out south to Trollbark Forest, where they stumble upon Wuzig the Bugbear, and find the cave. * Dawn leaves to deliver the letter, and Gwen and Drew enter the cave. ** Gwen and Drew immediately meet and interrogate Pox the goblin, who is let free and runs into the woods. ** Before long, the two learn that this cave is actually a temple to Shar, the Goddess of Night. ** The two spend the night and early morning fighting their way through the temple. ** Within the temple, the two find and rescue a Hybsil named Marcabruk. ** Eventually, the two find and defeat the goblin boss, Frigag, who was actually the constable of Bowshot, Frida Greatheart. ** Drew is gravely injured in the fight, but Gwen stabilizes him with magic from a tome that Frida had in her possession. ** They discover that Frida had found an obsidian Mask of Shar, which corrupted her into serving Shar and changed her appearance to fool the goblins. Eigthday: * Gwen and Drew make their way out of the cave and rest at the forest's edge, before returning to Bowshot. ** Gwen has a dream-premonition of preparing an attack on the Gulthias tree with Lynette and the Misty Forest Elves. * Once back at Bowshot, the two meet with the town Mayor, who feebly commends them for a job well done. * They discover that Dawn has not returned from the Reid Lodge, which is not unusual given the distance. * During a late-night meal at the inn, Gwen and Drew exchange a hesitant goodbye as they realize they will soon be parting ways. ** Drew reveals that he believes he may have been cursed from the Deck of Many Things, as he now harbors a building obsession with death, the dead, and undeath. ** As a result, Drew decides to give Gwen his Mood-Bound Necklace, so that Gwen may keep an eye on his wellbeing. Gwen suggests that Drew begin to study Necromancy as it may satiate or channel his growing interest. ** Gwen decides to give Drew her Ring of Adjustment, having found its negative effects too overbearing, and to have a reason to visit Drew eventually. ** Gwen also gives Drew the Mask of Shar for him to study. * That night, Gwen has a nightmare of being lost in the Misty Forest near the Reid Lodge, surrounded by whispers. Ninthday: * Gwen wakes to find that Drew has already left for Candlekeep, but has written a note as some kind of apology. * Gwen meets Danik Mandymoose, a gnome who claims he works for the Harpers. * Gwen explains what happened with Darktreader and the goblins, but accidentally misleads Danik by saying that Drew is returning to Silverymoon with the Mask of Shar, not Candlekeep. * Gwen begins the ride home to Reid Lodge. ** On the way, Gwen finds a constrictor snake who was attacked by a wolf, she stabilizes the snake's wounds and finds that it is insistent on hanging with her. * Gwen returns home to find Galvyn acting very strangely at the Reid Lodge. ** Galvyn seems to be drunk, paranoid, and slightly ill, presenting some flu-like symptoms. ** Galvyn brushes these things off at first, chalking his paranoid behavior to worries about the Gulthias tree, agreeing that he may be a little under the weather. ** However, Galvyn's state of mind becomes more alarming for Gwen (and perhaps also Galvyn) when he finds he keeps accidentally saying the word "Nilbog." * Lynette is once again meeting with the Elves in the Misty Forest to aid in the search for the Gulthias Tree. * Gwen and Galvyn discuss the Bowshot events ** Gwen realizes that Dawn never reached Reid Lodge to deliver her message to Galvyn ** The two of them realize that Danik is probably not a Harper agent, and likely works for a rival faction, probably the Moonstars. ** At Galvyn's suggestion, Gwen writes a letter to Syndra Silvane recounting the events in Bowshot * Gwen heads to bed after deciding to name her new snake companion Pox. Tenthday: * Gwen wakes to find Galvyn acting a little less strange, although he still seems slightly ill and still periodically uses the word Nilbog by accident. * Galvyn and Gwen recieve a letter from Syndra, who officiates Gwen's membership within the Harpers, and gives her a mission: ** Syndra has been keeping track of three applicants, who each have expressed interest in joining the Harpers. Syndra has asked that Gwen travel to meet one of the applicants and take them with her to deal with the Gulthias Tree, as a Trial of Initiation. Syndra is understanding of the fact that there might not be enough time for this, but it is the best means of aid that the Daggerford Harpers have to offer. ** Gwen may only choose one of the applicants now, but once the Harpers have more resources they may be able to take on the other applicants. ** The three applicants are as follows: *** Minerva Pridesong, the Human Bard from Secomber *** Oloric Goblinbane, the Dwarf Fighter from Cromm's Hold *** Aeris Elora, the Elf Wizard from Daggerford * In the afternoon, three more messages arrive: ** A fox arrives with a message from a Hybsil tribe, warning Galvyn and Gwen that a group of blights are traveling toward the Reid Lodge, led by an ettercap ** Carnelian arrives with a message from Drew, to which she responds. ** An owl arrives with a message from Lynette, in which she explains that she and the Misty Forest Elves believe the Gulthias tree's location is being concealed by magic. * In the evening, Gwen and Galvyn fight off the blights and ettercap. ** Upon recieving the final blow, the ettercap gasped: "Granny Madeline won't let you destroy our Gulthias tree!"